We propose a summer clinical immersion program at the Weill Medical College of Cornell University that brings Biomedical Engineering (BME) PhD students from Ithaca Engineering College Campus to New York City Medical College Campus for dedicated intensive clinical exposure in the summer between their first and second year of graduate training. Each student will take bioethics lectures, shadow clinical practitioners and participate in clinical related research under the direction of a clinician mentor. This clinical summer immersion is designed to connect BME to healthcare and society and to steer and enhance students' research interests towards medicine. It will immediately impact their PhD thesis research by adding a medical conscience and influence their long term career towards improving healthcare.